


I Want To Believe

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4
Genre: Belief, Believer, Doubt, M/M, Sparda - Freeform, Wavering, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credo is rattled in his belief. What is he supposed to turn to any longer? The church has revealed itself as hardly the institution he once knew. But encouragment is not far away - though it comes in a most unusual form.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Believe

Credo paced up and down in the destroyed church, thinking it through again and again. It made no sense to him. Why had someone of demonic blood, of Sparda's kin no less, attacked this place of worship? It made absolutely no sense to him. By all good intentions, Dante, the son of Sparda, should feel accomplished that his father was revered as the noble demon knight. And yet…

"Walk back and forth a little longer, and I might just believe you'll find the answers written onto your boots." Credo stopped dead in his tracks and gazed over at Dante, who was casually sitting on one of the few intact benches. "You still can't believe it, huh…"

"No, not really."

Credo was too taken aback to think of attacking. Dante didn't look nearly as bloodthirsty as he had appeared before. It was puzzling and quite confusing to say the least. It seemed like Dante had come back to see for himself how everything had gone after his disappearance from the crime scene. How could anyone so laid-back be a merciless hunter?

"You are still wondering about my motivation? I'll tell you a little secret, then." Dante chuckled, leaning forward lightly. "Your order is the fishiest bunch I've ever seen. The believers, I have no problem with them. Their motivations are pure. But most of your superiors are completely nuts."

"Do you think I didn't realize this?" Credo sounded more bitter than he had intended to show. "You have seen what they did. What their goals are. You don't need to tell me."

"Then I ask myself why you're wondering about anyone any longer. You knew that your superiors were up to no good. Why so surprised when I showed up and crashed this party?"

Credo hesitated, then gazed up at the mostly destroyed statue of Sparda. "I suppose I wanted to believe still that our cause was just. But I can't deny the feeling any longer that I was played for a fool and deserve nothing short of capital punishment."

Dante shook his head. He came to his feet and came over to Credo, patting his shoulder. "Now, don't give up on that thought. You meant well. And if you still do, you'll be able to find a way for yourself. That's all you'll ever need. So don't feel too down about the whole deal, alright?"

Credo nodded, watching Dante as the hunter disappeared. Maybe he was right. There still was something pure in his belief. He would just have to go through the pain of peeling away what was completely rotten about it. But he wanted to believe.

He would see this through.

 


End file.
